Germanic frozen heart
by I love Doitsu
Summary: Germany had a secret. This secret he had kept for a long time. Since as long as he could remember. He hid it from everyone. His brother, Italy, Japan. None of his bosses ever knew. It was best that they never knew. Never.
1. Chapter 1

Well here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy this lovely little Hetalia and Frozen cross over.

His little secret

_Germany had a secret. This secret he had kept for a long time. Since as long as he could remember. He hid it from everyone. His brother, Italy, Japan. None of his bosses ever knew. It was best that they never knew. Never._

Today was that day. October the 3rd. Germany wasnt exactly looking foward to it. In fact he was stressing. Every time he had been around anyone on his birthday his curse had nearly go thorugh. Every year on his birthday his power got stronger. It was just by a small amount but he could fell it either way.

Germany was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. On the floor was a small patch of ice. It was of his creation. It was an accident of course, but accidents could cost lives. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Probably Italy. Germany picked up his black gloves without a moment of hesitation and slipped them on. They were the best for concealing his powers.

Germany procedded down the stairs and opened the front door. There was Italy as expected. He was holding a small present and a card. "Ve~morning Germany." He hugged Germany. Thank god, Germany thought. If he hadnt been wearing the gloves then his power could have shown through.

"Come on in Italy." Germany said. Italy smiled before stepping into the house. " I am very sorry Germany. I wont be able to stay for long. I have to sort out some last minuet stuff before the conference tomorrow." Germany eyes widened. Of course. He had totally forgot about the meeting. However this was Germany and he already had all of his stuff ready last month. Italy gave the present to Germany. He turned to leave but then caught sight of his gloves. "Hey Germany. Why are you wearing gloves? It is very warm outside for October."

Germany didnt know how to reply. He just shrugged. " Never mind. I will see you at the meeting then." Italy said before leaving the house and Germany.

Germany was slowly approaching the conference room. He hated the fact that the meeting was so close to his birthday. Usually he had a couple of weeks to try and gain control of his powers after his birthday. Now he had to face every country not knowing how much control he had over his powers.

He opened the door to the conference room to find it empty. Obviously. Germany was always early. He sighed before walking to the seat where his name was written on a small name plate. He put down his briefcase and began to take out necessary paper work. Slowly other countrys started to arrive. When the room was half full Germany took off his gloves and put them neatly in his brief case. It would look very suspicious if Germany wore gloves in the meeting. He didnt normally.

In no time the whole room was filed with the other country. England started it off seeming though it was in his country. In no time at all France and America had intervened and had started to argue. Then loads of smaller argumants broke out between the countrys. Even Greece was wide awake and attempting to strangle Turkey.

Germany did nothing. He just sat in his seat taking deep breaths to keep his emotions in control. If he started to shout then his emotions would spiral out of control and his powers would start off. That was not what he wanted.

Suddenly the doors burst open. There stood Prussia. His enterance had silenced evry single country in the room. Germany was about to start shouting when he saw the look on his brothers face. It was filed with a look that suggested that Prussia was scared and in pain. "West." he said weakly before coughing. He brought up a small amount of blood before keeling over.

"NO." Germany shouted. He ran to his brothers side and sat next to him. "Bruder." He said unsurely. Then Prussia spoke. His voice was very quiet. "It hurts so much. Please make it stop." He whimpered. Tears leaked out of his eyes. then his eyes closed and Prussias breathing slowed right down. "Prussia." Germany said. He checked his neck for a pulse. Nothing. "No. NO." Germany screamed. Why. Why had this happened to him.

Germany hadnt noticed, but a thin sheet of ice had started to spread from his feet. It spread slowly across the ground. "Oh my goodness. What the hell is that." Engkand said, staring with wide eyes down to the ground.

The countrys started to gasp. A few backed away slowly. "Germany?" Italy said slowly.

"Just leave me alone Italy." Germany said. He still was unaware of the magic inside of him spiralling ou of control. "But Germany..." Italy started. "I said leave me alone." Germany shouted. He stood up and spun around. He let his hand fly in front of him. As he did so his concealed magic escaped him.

The floor in front of Germany had suddenly been covered in a sheen of ice. The worst part was the spikes. Long, sharp shards of ice sticking up from the ground and pointing in the direction of the other countrys. A few had to jump out of the way. They were in danger.

"Germany-san." Japan said calmly.

"Germany. What is this?" Italy asked. His eyes held sadness and shock. Germany knew what he had to do. He turned and fled. He looked back only opnce. And that was to look at the body of his dead brother. Germany ran as though his life depended on it. The years on physical training had made Germanys body stronger. He ran right the way to the car park without even loseing his breath.

He then jumped into his car and drove off. His hands shook slightly and the wheel was begining to freeze over. Germany didnt care. He had to make sure nobosy got hurt. This was the only way.

In the conference room the countrys were still standing still. None of them had any experience of anything like this. Even the magic users found themselves bewildered. Not even Italy could bring himself to run after his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Please enjoy, review, eat pasta, vote on my poll and excuse my randomness.

Chapter 2

I have to tell

Every nation was still shocked. They stood stock still and stared at the ice in front of them. It was Japan who moved first. "I have to go find him."he said to no one in particular. To his fortune Italy was still to shocked to follow or do anything. Japan run out of the room. Noone noticed but there was a small stream of violet and blue gas following him.

Japan run right out of the building and looked around. Germanys car was gone and was not in the surrounding area. Japan steadied his breathing and closed his eyes. He imagined what he would do in that situation. Suddenly without warning Japan run towards his car. He knew where he was going now. He had to hurry.

Meanwhile people were finally starting to move in the conference meeting. The first was England, who had started to study the ice in front of him. "Intreguing. Marvellous. Flawless." he muttered to himself as he studied the frozen menace before him. Then he turned to Italy. "Italy this is serious. Did you know about this." Italy could only shake his head. He felt ashamed. Germany had been his best friend for so long and yet, he had never told him.

Suddenly there was a buzz. Italys phone had just gone off. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his celular device. There was a text from Japan.

_Italy_

_I am so sorry. I have to go. I am not sure if I will see you again. Both me and Germany are too dangerous. Maybe if I had told you both then he would have told me too. I should have said something. However dont ponder on todays events. Just try to forget the both of us. Its for your own good._

_Japan_

This text highly confused Italy. What did Japan mean? What had he been keeping? Germany and Japan couldnt have been keeping the same secret could they? "What is it mon ami?" France asked Italy, his voice laced with concern. Italy put his phone back into his pocket before anyone could read the text.

"Dont worry. Its fine." Italy said. However those who knew Italy could see something was wrong. Italys voice was flat and dead. His eyes were filled with a deep sadness. It didnt look right. Then Austria let out a very girly scream. Everyone stared at him. He was pointing to the ice, his eyes wide open.

Italy turned to where Austria was pointing and he suddenly felt like screaming too. A thick layer of ice was spreading rapidly across the walls. When it reached the walls it startd to spread up them too. "Quickly. Everyone out now." England shouted. They did so. It was chaos. Some people were screaming and trying to push out first.

However everybody got out safely. That was not the last of it though. In about half an hour the entire building was frozen and the ice wasnt stopping there. It spread across the street in London. Englands face was distraught. "Germany, what have you done." He muttered. He was kneeling on the floor with Canada kneeling next to hm, rubbing his back soothingly.

It was Italy who acted first. "I know what I have to do." He said loudly. "I need volunteers. Anyone, please." Russia stuck his hand up, which deeply shocked eyeryone. "Thank you Russia." Italy said gratefuuly. "Anyone else." Apparently not.

"Ok then Russia, just you and me." Italy turned to England. "Where is the nearest airport?" He asked. England looked thoughtful. "Heathrow. Its about 2 hours away." He said "Russia, come on." Italy shouted. He run over to his car and opened the passenger door for Russia before climbing into the drivers side. "Theres no time to waste." Italy said, and just like that he was gone. Off on a wild goose chase with Russia. Should be interesting.

At Heathrow with Germany

Germany quickly got out of the car and ran into the airport. It was extremely busy but he didnt care about anyone else. Germany had found some spare gloves in the car and had put them on, in the hope to keep is powers concealed. He ran up to the front desk. there was a queue which was annoying. When he reached the front desk he asked. "Whens the next plane?" The man behind the desk looked confused. "To where?" He asked unsurely.

Germany didnt have time for this. "Anywhere." He said. The man looked on his computor. Theres a plane to Norway in half an hour. Is that okay?" Germany lept at the chance. No one would expect hm to go to Norway. "Yes. Thats fine." Germany etrieved his ticket and sat down to wait. He had been there for 10 minuets when suddenly Japan appeared in front of him. Thsi annoyed Germany.

"Japan, leave now." He ordered. Japan just shook his head. "This isnt what it looks like." Japan said."I am not trying to force you to come home. I want to help." Germany just laughed nervously. "How could you possibly help?" He asked unsurely. "Because I know what you are going through." He raised his left hand a small flurry of snow appeared. "See. I dont want to hurt anybody and neither do you. We can leave together and no one will be able to find us."

Germany nodded. At least he knew he wasnt alone now. "Come on. We should get you a ticket." Japan and Germany strode towards the front desk. "Where are we going? We cant go back to our own countries." Japan reasoned. "I know. There is a plane leaving for Norway very soon. No one will ever assume that we would go there." Germany informed.

In no time Japan and Germany were on a plane to Norway. Just as their flight left Italy and Russia pulled up and ran into the building and towards the front desk. They were too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and followed. This is great. I thought everyone would hate it.

Chaper 3

I wish they would have said

Italy looked at the man sitting next to him. Russia had not been acting himself. He seemed pretty anxious when they had missed Germany at the airport. And strangely he calmed down when they actually got a lead. It had not been very hard to make the man at the front desk tell where Germany and Japan were going. At this moment Russia and Italy were sitting on a plane to Norway. They hadnt told anybody. Nobody could know where they were going.

"Ivan." Italy used the Russians human name incase somebody decided to eavesdrop. Russia turned his head to Italy. "Why did you volunteer to come? You were the last person i expected to want to come." Russia just sighed. "It is hard to explain. I will tell you when this is all over. Now...isnt the right time." Italy was still curious but didnt push Russia. He knew that Russia had a temper of sorts.

Italy sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel warm tears roll down his face. Somehow he felt betrayed. By both Germany and Japan. Wernt they supposed to be friends?

"Little Feliciano. What is wrong?" Russia asked. It was strange. His voice actually held emotion. What was it? Sympathy? It was hard to tell right now. Italy looked at Russia. His face held real concern too. It was genuine. Not the mask that Russia usually wears. This was true, pure emotion.

"I just wish they had said. Anything. It could have prevented this from happening." Russia nodded. "I think I can relate to you now, little Feliciano. This has been my whole life. Being shut out and ignored. Now people treat me like acriminal. It is hard, da." This was the first time Italy had heard Russia say anything like this. Russia held out his hand and squeezed Italys reassuring. It was good to know there was someone there for you.

"Japan, do you think we are nearly there?" Germany asked. He was uncomfortable. the sooner they got off of the plane, the sooner they could flee. To never come back.

"We only have half an hour." Japan said. He too was feeling nervous. He wanted to get away too. The sooner the better. They could no longer be late. They could only be early.

_Please can you put on your seatbelts. we are preparing to land._ A voice said over the intercom. Germany quickly strapped himself in. He was very eager to leave. In no time at all the plane had landed and Germany and Japan were out. "Now what." Japan said. It was more to himself but Germany still answered. "We run." And they did. They run for hours. The exertive training Germany ahd put himself and Japan under had finally paid off. they run for about an hour without loseing breath.

Suddenly Germany stopped. Japan stopped with him. "What is wrong Germany-kun?" Japan asked, his voice laced with worry. "Nothing. I think its time to change our course." Japan looked suprised. "Where are we going?" He asked. "There" Germany pointed to a high mountain in the distance. It was perfect. To reach it they had to travel through forest for about 2 miles. No one would be able to find them in the forest and when they reach the mountain then they were unreachable.

So they ran. They darted through the forest like deer. Quick and graceful. Running away from pray nd evading capture.

They had reached the mountain and were climbing. They had no equipment but they didnt need it. They kept on going till they reched a peek. It sloped on for a while and then there was another steep cliff face. The 2 nations were not stopping yet. Just a bit higher. They were nearly there. Nearly.

Sorry. It is very short i know. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is frozen Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Let it go

Finally. they had reached the top of the mountain. their goal was complete. However both nations were still sad. They still missed the people they had left behind. "There is still a little more to go Japan." Germany said. He pointed across a gorge. They had no idea how to get across. They looked each other in the eye and saw each others fears.

"Its time to let it go Germany-kun." Japan said, his voice a barely audible whisper. He sighed and looked around him.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."_ Japan sung quietly to himself.

Germany joined in. _"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like i'm the king."_

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside."_ Japan sung. As he finished the wind picked up ever so slightly.

_"Couldnt keep it in, heaven knows I tried." _Germany looked down at his hands disgustidly as he sung.

Japan started singing this again. he remembered a time in the far past. When he first found out about his powers and he vowed to keep it a secret. _"Dont let them in, Dont let them see. Be the god boy you always have to be."_

Germany picked up now, his voice rising slightly. _"Conceal, dont feel, dont let them know."_ He looked at the glove on his left hand and pulled it off. _"Well now they know."_ He ripped off the other glove and threw them away. the wind caught them and blew them away.

_"Let it go, Let it go, Cant hold it back anymore." _Japan sung. He let delicate, beutiful bursts of power spiral up from the palms of his hands.

Germany waved his hand and a snow man began to build itself infront of him. It took the shape of a dog, agerman shephard to be exact. _"Let it go, Let it go turn my back and slam the door."_

_I dont care what theyre going to say."_ Germany said, smiling a genuine smile.

Japan stood beside Germany now and smiled at his friend. _"Let the storm rage on." _He sang clearly. The wind picked up now. _"The cold never bothered me anyway." _He let his caot be ripped from him and it flew off like a strange bird.

Germany continued walking to the gorge. _"Its funny how some distance, makes everything seem small."_ He turned around and looked back doen the mountain. It was so large that the forest below looked like a feeble green blanket.

_"And the fears that once controlled me, cant get to me at all." _Japan sung. He ran ahead and let his power stream out behind him. He was laughing like a child playing with his parents.

Germany had reached the gorge by now. _"Its time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through." _He let a burst of power out through both hands now and a section of stone steps appeared over the gorge.

"It looks wrong." Germany said out loud.

Japan looked at the stair case and spoke up. "I can fix that. _No right no wrong, no rules for me. Im free." _He touched the steps with his toes and it instantly tuned to ice.

Germany laughed and ran foward. As he ran he created more stair and they turned to ice by his touch. _"Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky."_

Japan run foward, as if to show he too could help with this project. _"Let it go, let it go. Youll never see me cry." _He finished the stair case and looked back down at Germany who was following him.

Germany ran fowards and stood looking around. _"Here i stand, and here I'll stay."_

_"Let the storm rage on."_ Japan sung, grinning at the floor before looking at his surroundings.

Both nations looked each other in the eye and came to an unspoken agreement. They werent going to leave. They both brought their hands up and instantly an ice palace of impossible beauty started to form.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground."_ Japan sung as he changed the colour of the floor in his room. Instead of the normal blue it turned to a pale violet.

_"My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around." _Germany stared around his room as it raised high into the sky. He was truly one with the sky now. His room was up here in the clouds.

Japan rose his hands to the ceiling and an intricate chandalere began to merge and grow._ "And one though crystallizes like an icy blast_." He sung as he concentrated on making his powers flow perfectly.

_"Im never going back, the past is in the past." _Germany sing. He took off the badge he wore the siad, 'representative of Germany' and threw it out of the window. He did the same with his mobile phone. They both fell into the deep gorge.

_"Let it go, let it go, and i'll rise like the break of dawn." _Japan waved his hand and and his normal white uniform was changed to an icy blue one. It had intricate swirls of violet covering it. On his head appeared a circlet of blue, icy flowers.

_"Let it go, let it go. That perfect boy is gone."_ Germany looked down at his smart uniform. With a wave of his hands it was replaced by a less formal outfit. His trousers were simple bluejeans. However his shirt looked as though it was woven from the very snow itself. The light reflected off of it in gorgeous coluors when Germany moved. He ran a hand through his hair and it fell out of place. It looked perfect.

_"Here I stand." _Japan begun as he walked to his balcony.

_"In the light of day." _Germany added, looking over to the gorgeous red horizon.

_"Let the storm rage on." _They both sang in harmony. Their voices went louder at the end and they oth hung on to the last note for a short while.

Japan smiled_. "The cold never bothered me anyway." _He said to the world_._

Both men met in the large enterance hall, Germany coming down from his room in a tower and Japan coming from his room on the ground floor. "This is perfect." Japan said, turning his head to look around at their magnificent creation.

Germany nodded in agreement. "One more thing though. If we are leaving that life behind, then we are no longer Germany and Japan. Do you understand Kiku"

"Yes, I understand Ludwig." They both nodded before going to their rooms. They were free.

However back in England everyone was miserable.

America looked at Engaland with pity. He was wrapped in blankets and looked very ill. Every now and again he had coughing fits.

"I wish Italy would text us and tell us where he is." France said. It seemed like a snetance to break the silence. At the moment the whole FACE family were at Englands house. No matter what England said they wouldnt leave to og to their own countries. Even if it was safest for them.

England had just dropped off and was dozeing lightly. France had gone downstairs to get some more blankets. Canada suddenly stood up. "I have to go. I have to meet up with th Prime Minister, in place of England." He annonced to no one in particular. He left leaving America alone with a sleeping England.

America scooted closer and took Englands hand. "This will all turn out all right." He said quietly. "I love you, England. I should have told you before, but I love you. When this is over I promise I wil tell you. When you are better." America wiped away a tear. Why did life hate him? Why did life hate his Iggy? The only one he had ever loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, there are so many people who love this story. Thats great to know. Please review.

Chaper 5

Italy was miserable. Norway was a rather large country. How were they supposed to find two people who obviosly didnt want to be found. However Russia and Italy had a plan. They had guessed that Germany and Japan had started running North. It would be pontless to run south. Then they guessed they would have gone up into the mountains. So basically they were going to travle north and check every single mountain.

However it was easier said than done. The snow was picking up in Norway too so it was very hard to travel. Very hard.

Right now they were sitting in a hotel room, Italy channel surfing and Russia reading a book. "Russia." Italy said. Said netion looked up from his book and stared at Italy right in the eyes. "Could you please tell me what made you so eager to come?" Russia sighed before getting up and whispering something in Italys ears.

His eyes grew wide. "Really?" He whispered. Russia nodded. "You cant tell anyone." His eyes showed that if Italy told then he would die. "You have to tall him you know. Some day." Italy said. "I know. I will." Russia answered. And just like that they got on with what they were doing before. This time they both held a secret, that neither wanted to tell.

Meanwhile in England

It was freezing cold. England was slowly dying. He wouldnt be able to take this cold for much longer. America never left his side. Never. He ate by England, alept with England. He did everything he could to keep him warm but it wasnt working. His only love was slowly slipping away from him.

Suddenly the door burst open. There stood Norway. He looked very confused. America stood up suddenly. "What is it?" He asked, it sounded harsh but he was desperate. Norway cleared his throat "I need to talk to you. And also Canada and France, if possible." America nodded. "Come through here. He led Norway to a living room and clled France and Canada. They both said they would hurry over. Then America started a fire. Soon all of the countries were present.

America looked at Norway. "What do you have to tell us." Norway cleared his throat before starting. "Germany and Japan are on a mountain in my country. they have been using some very unique magic up there. I dont know what to do. I have already told China and the rest of the Asians. They set out to get Japan a couple of hours ago. I thought I could talk to England about it but apparently not."

The three countries stared at Norwy in surprise. So that was where they were hiding out. Very unexpected. It was America who spoke first. "I am afraid there is nothing I can do. I have to stay here with England. I refuse to leave him."N orway nodded. "I understand." he turned to the other two. Canada just shook his head. "I am sorry. i have to manage exports from my country. We are trying to get as much food and supplys here for Englands people. I wont be able to help." Norway just nodded again before turning to France. He too shook his head."My people are scared. they heard about what happened here. I have to try and help my governmet keep them under control. I hate to think what would happen if I leave." Norway nodded again. "Thats ok. China is already in my country. I think he should get to them soon." And with that he got up and left. America quickly ran to England. He was still very cold.

With japan and Germany

Germany was very happy. He hadnt been able to get out and use his powers so freely before. It felt amazing. Even japan had lightened up. Every day they experimented. Seeing what they could do with their powers. It was fine until he came.

China could be very persistant. he had come alone, but armed. Both Japan and Germany were hesitant to use their powers to defend themselves. What if they hurt China. That was when it happened.

China cut Japan. It was on his upper thigh and was deep. Japan was losing blood. Germany didnt know what to do. "I know why you are here. If you are that desperate take him. But if he dies, then his blood is on your hands." he was speaking to China but was turned away. Germany heard China lifting up Japan and leave. When the door closed Germany turned back around. The blood was staining the ice. It was turning it blood red and horrifying.

It was then that the overwhelming loneliness started to press on Germany. He was alone again.

Germany started to sing again. It was a song Japan had showed him. It was in Japanese so Germany wasnt that good at it. It went like this:

"Enzetsu wo shiteiru" to mietemo Tada no kaiwa sa  
Betsuni  
Toki niwa kewashii kao wa surukedo Tada samuinosa  
Kini shinaikedo

Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo Yubi wa futoi sa  
Dakara  
"Daitai, tekitou" toka iwaretemo, Genmitsu ni wa  
wakaranai

Einsamkeit  
Einsamkeit  
Einsamkeit

Mitsukete hoshii

Imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo  
Soba mo pasta mo onaji  
Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara  
Betsuni ryouri wo shinakyaii

Einsamkeit  
Einsamkeit  
Einsamkeit

Kokoro wo hiraki, toki hanachitai  
Kimi ga iru kara, boku de irareru

Itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo  
Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai  
Kowai to omowareteru keredo  
Kao de rikinde waratteru dake sa

Tsuyoku  
Einsamkeit

When he was fished Germany just broke down and cried. he was alone again. there was none out there for him. And there never would be.

**I am so evil. What was Russias secret? What is going to happen with Japan? Will he live or will he die? Will America get to express his love to England? You will find out soon.**

**Yes that song is Einsamkeit, one of Germanys character songs. Here is a link to the Kanji, Romaji and English lyrics.**

** wiki/Einsamkeit**

**Thank you. Peace, love and pasta.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is. chapter 6 of Germanic frozen heart. I have 15 reviews. lets see if we can bump it up to 20 on this chapter hey. Thanks.

Chapter 6

Japan was still unconcious. China had long since brought him home. His wound had been cleaned and bandaged and yet Japan still looked pale and near death. China knew how deep he had cut him. It hadnt been fatal. It must have been the cold. China wasnt quite used to the extremely low temperatues he had experienced on the mountain where Japan and Germany had taken residence.

He was now sitting next to Japan. It had been so long since China had done this. he found himself absentmindedly stroking Japans hair in a fartherly way. He also found himself softly singing a lullaby he used to sing to Japan when he was younger.

Ano hi chikurin de mitsuketa kodomo wa  
Takumashiku tsuyoku sodatte kureta aru!

Issho ni nagameta tsuki oboeteru aru ka?  
Wan shang hao! usagi wa kusuri mazeru aru  
Kono sora wa dokomademo tsudzuku aru

koudai na chi wo kakenukeru kaze  
ryuu no you ni hokorashiku  
Hirugaeshita kurenai ni ukabu hoshi ga  
Watashi tachi wo terasu aru yo  
Ai yaa yaa…

It was in Japanese of course but China had come up with the lyrics himself. He could remember the days when he used to sit and sing it to Japan. He would only want it whenever he had just had a nightmare. However China never found out what the nightmares were about. Japan never told him.

That was when he woke up. Brown eyes opening suddenly and showing shock, betrayal and hatred that shouldnt belong there.

England was still getting worst. France and Canada were slowly loseing hope and even though they helped as much as they could, they only saw shadows and darkness in Englands future.

America refused to give up. He still believed. He stayed by Englands side night and day. he swore that he would tell England about his love. And he would only be able to do that when he got better.

Italy felt more hopeful now. Russia had managed to get directions to the closest mountaine. Also they had got some information. Apparentley there were some abnormal occurences going on up in that certain mountain. So the two nations were heading there right now.

'I cant wait till we get there. Then Russia can talk to Germany about...that.' Italy thought as he walked by Russia. His declaration had made Italy very happy. And he was very sure that it wouls make Germany happy too when they got there.

The forest was pretty simple to get through. They had not encoutered any kind of barrier or resistance. However Italy was starting to get suspicious. They were right at the foot of the mountain now and yet... nothing. Years with Germany had made Italy very knowledgable about his habits. Italy was sure that Germany would have done something to keep away any intruders.

Itay thought he knew Germany and yet he continued to surprise him. It was as though Italy had never met Germany at all. As though he were a person in the same town who he saw walking anout and yet never spoke to. The person who you thought you knew and then it suddenly hit you that you didnt. In fact now that Italy thought about it, Germany had never even told him his last name. Friends should know other friends last names right.

Austria was finding life hard now. He had never thought that he would miss Prussia. And yet here he was thinking about him right now. Austria had to go to his funeral. He was buried without even his own brother being there. That shouldnt happen. It wasnt right.

Austria heard a knock at the door. He sighed before getting up and answering it. There to his greatest surprise stood Spain. Austria had barely even spoken to Spain before. They had absolutley no relationship. Before Austria could say anything Spain shoved something into his arms before mumbling sorry and rushing away.

Austria would have called him back but he had got into the car and left so quickly that Austria didnt have anytime to respond. Instead he looked down at what Spain had given him. A letter and a parcel.

He went back to his living room and sat down. First he opened the letter.

Dear Austria

I understand that you were close to Prussia and I know that this time must be hard for you. Prussia was always talking about you. Whenever anyone insulted you or even spoke ill of you Prussia was always there to kick there ass.

He was makeing this for you before his unfortunate demise. I feel that he wuld want you to have it now even though it is not yet finished.

Spain.

This was enought to make Austria tear up. Austria had kind of been like an annoying older brother to him. No matter how much of a dick he seemed to be, Austria was always happy to be around him. He then opened the parcel. There was a book. A photo album to be exact. There were loads of pictures of Austria and Prussia together. Most of the time there was Hungary too. Sometimes Germany cropped up as well but there was always Prussia and Austria looking happy together.

There was one thing that instantly stuck out though. On the front page there was a rather large picture of Austria and Prussia hugging and smiling. Underneath in Prussias own hand was the sentence 'we will always be BFF's. You and the awesome me.' This was enough to make Aystria really break down.

Why did Prussia die? It wasnt fair. Austria needed him. Germany needed him. Why did life treat them all so cruely?

**Sorry if this was terrible. And i apolagise for the England bit being so short. There was nothing else to say really. However I couldnt leave it empty. There had to be something.**

**The part right at the beginning where China was snging is from an actual song. Chinas charcter song to be exact. Its called Aiyaa four thousand years. However that was only a fraction of the song. It translates to:**

**The child I found that day within the bamboo**  
**I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru!**

**Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru?**  
**Good evening! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru.**  
**This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru.**

**The wind runs through this vast land**  
**Proudly, like a dragon**  
**The star that is suspended on the red is flown high**  
**And shines on us, aru**  
**Ai yaa yaa…**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Well I havent quite got to my target yet. Please help me get over 20 reviews by telling me what you think.

Chapter 7

Germany wasnt expecting anyone to come for him. He knew all along that in the end Japans family would come for him and Germany would be left all alone. So the knock on the door surprised him. He had been up in his room at the time, high up in one of the towers. The loud knocking had reverbrated right through the whole ice structure.

Being as curious as he was Germany started to head down the stairs. He wasnt as paranoid as you may think and he wasnt thinking about possibly having to defend or attack. That was before he saw who was waiting for him. There was Italy looking up at Germany with a look of relief, yet there was fear as well. Germany didnt mind him. No, it was who he had brought. Russia. Out of all the people Russia. Why had Russia come? Was he sent to kill Germany or force him to come back? Was he just here as Italys body guard or could there be anther reason?

"G-Germany?" Italy asked looking right into the blonde nations eyes. It was obvious that Italy want to leap right forwards and hug Germany now, but fear was holding him back. Germany lossened up slightly. He held his arms out to Italy, to show he wanted that hug. Italy jumped right in and satrted to cry in his arms. "Wht Germany? Why did you go?" He asked, still sobbing loudly. Germany answered as truthfully as he could. "I didnt want to hurt anyone." Italy stopped then. He looked up at Germany with confusion in his eyes. "I cant control it. In fact you shouldnt even be here. You have to leave." Germany moved away from Italy and tried to ignore the hurt that filled hiws first friends eyes.

It was Russia who spoke next. "Germany. Can we talk alone please? I have something important I need to tall you. No 2 things."Germany sighed. If he spoke to Russia then maybe he will take Italy away to safety. It was the smartest plan. So Germany beckoned Russia into a smaller sideroom and told him to sit. The large country did so and Germany looked at him expectantly.

"Lets get this over with quickly." Russia said, looking straight into Germanys eyes. "Firstly, you did something. In England. You snow and ice is taking over that poor country. He is dying as we speak." This took Germany by surprise. England dying. "Please come back with us Germany. Reverse this storm,please." The pleading in Russias voice was very clear. However something wasnt right.

"Why did you come Russia? Out of all the people, all the nations, why you? Were you put up for this? It obviously wasnt voluntary because you dont like England." Russia sighed. Before spaeaking again. " I wanted to tell you before but I couldnt, i wasnt brave enough. I guess it was Belarus' fault." He walked right up to Germany and stared him right in the eyes. "I love you Germany." he whispered before he planted his lips against Germanys. He didnt fight it, so that made Russia even more eager. he put more force behind it and only then did Germany back away.

"What is wrong with you Russia?" he asked, fighting back tears that were threatening to spill over. "Go." he whispered. Russia moved fowards slightly. "GO" Germany shouted. Russia started to move away but Germany spoke again. "Not Italy, I need to speak with Italy." And with that Russia ran out of the castle, leeting go tears of betrayal. He had finally told Germany but had been rejected. Like he had always feared he would. So Russia ran, not knowing or careing where he was going. He just ran.

**Soory it is so short. I dont know how to develop it. I dont ship Germany and Russia but this relationship is perfect for the story. Next chapter will be longer folks and it should atart to progress more easily now. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8, please enjoy. I am aiming for 30 reviews so please tell me what you think. It will make me happy and everyone will win.

Chapter 8

Italy watched in fear and curiosity as Russia ran out of the palace. He would never tell anyone but Italy was sure that he saw Russia crying. However Italy didnt follow him. Fear kept him rooted to the spot. Did Russia confess to Germany? What happened?

Suddenly Italy heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Germany walking towards him. He looked extremely sad and guilty however it was obvious that he was trying to cover it up. "Italy, where is Russia?" Germany voice was incredibly calm, almost unnaturally so. "I-I dont know. He just ran off. I didnt follow him though." Silence. Italy wanted to say something but he knew he couldnt.

"How bad is the situation in England?" Germany asked. This time you could hear the guilt in his voice. "I dont know. Do you want me to call America and find out?" Italy asked. His old friend just nodded his head, not lookng him in the eye. So Itsly got out his phone and called America. It rung once, twice, three times. Then America picked up.

"Italy? Whats wrong? Did something happen?" Americas voice was laced with genuine concern and worry. When Italy spoke he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. "Nothing happened. I just want to know what going on. How bad is it? Is England ok?" America just sighed. "To put it simply dude, England is dying. Unless we can stop this he willl die. The whole country is nearly covered in ice and snow. Whole villages are cut off, the blizzards are that bad."

Germany heard this. America didnt exactly speak quietly. He quickly ran over to Italy and snatched the phone from his hands. "America where is England?" For a moment there was shocked silence. "G-Germany. W-What?" America couldnt seem to find his words and kept stumbling over his sentences. However Germany didnt have the time for this. "look, none of this was supposed to happen. This is what I was trying to avoid. I dont know what I can do but I will be there. I will try." And with that he hung up.

"Italy, come on. We have to go, now." It was all Italy could do to not smile. That siunded more like his Germany. There was hope for them all yet. And with that the two of them ran straight out of the palace and back towards the airport. The opposite way to where Russia ran off to.

Japan felt utterly helpless. This wound was quite bad. Seeming though he was a nation it would only take a day or two to hel. However that was to long. He knew exacty what China had done and it had scarred him forever. Now he refused to talk to China or even be in the same room as him.

At first China had called him stupid, saying that China had saved him. However China realised that japan was being serious after he threatened to take his bandages off, knowing the result would be Japan bleeding to death. So China had left Japan to his own devices, sometimes Hong Kong or Taiwan would come in and sit with him. He let them. they didnt do anything wrong. It was China who had.

However all Japan wanted was to get back up to the mountains. He knew that one day he might end up killing his family. He couldnt keep his power under his control forever.

America was looking after England had recieved the call from Italy about half an hour ago. All he knew was that Italy was with Germany and that Germany was coming to help. He didnt know how, he didnt even know where Russia was. Right now America was off in his own world. However a groan brought him out of his daydream.

He looked down to see england stirring. Suddenly sleepy, emerald orbs looked up at him. "America?" England asked, his voice croaky and barely above a whisper."Shhhh. Dont use up any of your energy you need it." For the first time in his life America was talking quietly. He was kneeling down by Englands head and was stroking his hair soothingly. "Its so cold. Why is it so cold?" England asked. America didnt know what to say. "Dont worry. This will all be over soon. I promise."

What else could he have said Right now his emotions were fighting their own battle inside of him. "America. I need to tell you something. It is of great importance that you know this." America looked at his only love, trying to not let any tears escape from his eyes. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, his voice nearly breaking at the end. "I love you." Those three words changed Americas life forever.

He leant forwards and gently kissed England right on the lips. He could tell England was trying to kiss him back but it was obviously to hard for him to do. America drew back and looked straight at England, blue orbs meeting green ones. "Why didnt you tell me before?" He asked, now letting the hot salty tears roll down his face. For a moment England was silent. "Because I was scared." he answered after a while. He leant forwards again and kissed America. He coult taste the salty tears but that didnt matter.

This kiss was like a source of life. It made England fell warm and fuzzy inside and he forgot everything that was going on around him. Just for that one moment everything was perfect.

**And that around about wraps it up. I know it isnt much but it is all i have to work with right now. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

This is the next chapter of Germanic frozen heart (finally). There is going to be a major plot twist so look out for that. Also i am very sorry about how long it has taken to update. Writers block, school work and school trips are not good when mixed in with trying to juggle various fanfics as well. Either way, enjoy and review.

Chapter 9

The night was dark and the rain was pounding on the window panes in a loud yet soothing manner. Austria was sitting in his house all alone, flicking through the pages of the picture book he had been given the other day. he could barely hold back the tears as he remembered all the good times he had spent with Prussia. His closest friend.

He was suddenly spurred out of his memorys by a loud knock on the door. Austria looked up, confused. However he got up and went to unlock the door. He opened it and nearly screamed. Prussia was standing there. He was still wearing the clothes he had been buried in but they were now very dirty. His face was streaked with mud too and his eyes were filled with terror and shock.

"Austria, what happened?" He whispered. Austria just stood in shock for a while before speaking. "I have no idea whats going on." then he realised that Prussia was soaking wet. "Prussia come in. You are going to catch a cold." Austria ordered, stepping out of the way so Prussia could come in. he then proceded to run upstairs and grab a load of towels and a spare change of clothes for the Prussian.

He walked down the stairs just to find Prussia still standing in the hallway, shivering violently. "Come on, i will run a bath for you, then i will make you something to eat. You must be starving." Prussia nodded once and followed Austria back up the stairs. In no time Prussia was sitting in a nice warm bath, left with only his thoughts. Unable to stand the silence for too long, Prussia got out of the bath, dried himself and put on the clean clothes Austria had suppleied for him.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Austria was just taking some food out of the over. Austria saw Prussia and smiled lightly. "Sit down, I am just about to dish up." Prussia nodded and smiled graciously. Austria placed one plste on the table in front of Prussia and put another one down for himself. Prussia noticed that Austria had a lot less than himself.

the two ate in silence and were soon finished. then Austria quickly cleaned the dishes and invited Prussia into the living room where there was a large fire roaring in the grate. the two sat down next to each other on the sofa and Prussia started off speaking. "Austria, please tell me whats going on. I am so confused." Austria looked awkward for a moment. "There is honestly no easy way to say this." he started, turning so he could look at Prussia right in the eyes. "Prussia. You died. You have been dead for about a week."

A strangled noise emanated from Prussias throat. "Dead." He whispered in a barely audible voice. Austria nodded. "But thats not all. Prussia do you know about Germanys secret." Prussia raised an eyebrow. "You mean about how he always steals Japan and Hungarys yoai comics?" He asked. Austria coughed and shook his head. "I mean his powers." Prussia cocked his head to the side. "Powers? What powers?"

Austria sighed. "i am not sure but well, when you died something happened. There was a meeting in England which I am sure you are aware about." Prussia nodded. "Well it was just starting when you burst in. Yu were dying in Germanys arms and. something very strange happened." Prussia was looking very worried. "What? What happened?" He said, his voice sounding overly serious. "ice shot from his hands. I dont think even he is awre of this but this ice has covered the whole of the United Kingdom. Prussia, Britain is dying."

Prussias eyes widened in shock. "No." he said. Austria just nodded again. "We have to do find Germany. we have to stop this." And with that Prussia jumped up and ran out of the room with Austria right on his heels.

**PRUSSIA IS ALIVE. I know this is criminally short but this is a major plot point.**


	10. Chapter 10

I deserve to be killed for making you wait for so long. Hope you enjoy and that this makes up for the time.

Chapter 10

Germany was running. he was running so fast that his legs were aching, his heart was pounding and his vision was all blurry. But he didnt stop. England was dying and it was all his fault. But he could save him. He was pretty sure he could find a way. All he had to do was think rationally and then the solution would come. Suddenly he felt something crash into his side and he fell over.

Germany sat up and saw Russia lying down in the snow next to him. Russia then stood up, towering over Germany. "Why don't you love me Germany? I thought we understood each other." the Russian said, looking down at Germany with cold eyes. "Please not now." Germany said, attempting to get up, but being pushed back down by Russia. "You will not leave me." Russia commanded, his voice rising to a shout.

Then Italy came hurtling in. He was trying to catch his breath and looked in a bad shape. Germany could slightly recall Italy starting to fall behind him about half an hour ago. Russia saw Italy and hatred flashed in his eyes. "It's because of him isnt it? You love him, but you don't love him. God damn you to hell Germany." Russia shouted. He walked over to Germany and punched him in the face.

"Well then. If I can't have the one I love, then neither can you." Russia said, in a dangerously quiet voice. It took Germany a minute to catch onto what Russia was saying. "No. Please no." he begged. however Russia just dragged him over to a tree and tied him up, using some rope he had concealed in his pockets. He then took a rag and stuufed it in Germanys mouth.

Slowly he started walking towards Italy who was still hunched over and coughing from his long run. Russia took a lead pipe out of another pocket and silently stalked over to Italy, like a cat stalking his prey. Then he lifted the pipe into the air and smashed it down on Italy's head. the small nation hit the floor and didnt move. Blood was leaking from the area that Russia had hit wih is pipe at an alarming rate. Germany started to sruggle against his bonds and managed to break free.

He threw the rag onto the floor and bolted over to Italy's then knelt beside him and held him close. "Italy?" He asked. Italys eyes fluttered open. "Germany? What happened?" He asked, but his voice was weak. "Don't leave me." Germany begged, silent tears slipping down his face. This was just like Prussia, but worst. "I am sorry Doitsu. I love you." Italy said, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you Italy. I really do. Ich Liebe Dich. Te amo." Germany said sobbing slightly. "That makes me happy." Italy said before sighind out his last breath.

"NO" Germany shouted. He then strted sobbing uncontrollaby, his body shcking viciously. then he suddenly stopped. He stood and faced Russia. "YOU." he roared. "HOW COULD YOU?" Russia just chuckled. "He was in my way." He stated simply. "He did nothing. Nothing." Germany said. tears slipping down his face. e then realised hat Russia should pay. Russia could not get out of this so easily. Germany shakily raised a hand. "Go to hell and rot there." He said. Russia's eyes opened wide but their was nothing he could do. Suddenly, a load of sharp ice crystals were flying towards him, aimed at his heart. they struck and Russia began to bleed. He saw Germany kiss Italy's cold lips softly, before walking away. Russia then fell to the floor and died alone.

**How was it? Too much, too little?**


End file.
